Hepatitis B (HB) and Tuberculosis are infectious diseases and can be efficiently prevented by inoculation of corresponding vaccines, respectively. According to the requirements of Immunization Project, neonate is obligatory to be inoculated with both HB and BCG vaccines within twenty-four hours after birth. Currently, BCG vaccine is provided in a lyophilized form and intracutaneously inoculated into the deltoid muscle of the upper arm, while HB vaccine for intracutaneous injection is provided in a liquid form and intramuscularly inoculated into the deltoid muscle of the upper arm, wherein the HB vaccine comprises aluminium adjuvant and a preservative. Both the BCG vaccine and HB vaccine are univalent vaccine and are required to be used separately for inoculation at a same day. Because the difference between the BCG and HB vaccines in inoculation pathway and the presence of preservative in HB vaccine currently used, BCG and HB vaccines can not be simply mixed together for inoculation. Therefore, the inoculations of BCG and HB vaccines require two injections, which is painful for neonate and incur much inconvenience. The objective of the present invention is to accomplish the inoculation of BCG and HB vaccines by one injection.